Rewind 100
by darkgirl3
Summary: I'm redoing the 100th episode. Foyet isn't going to get what he came for, but he's still leaving in a body bag. M/G and Hotch/Haley main couples. Complete Happy B-day Kathy This is for you!
1. Two Days Before

**Rewind 100  
Chapter 1  
Two Days Before**

**AN: I own nothing sadly wish I did or this would been reality. Kathy, this is for you, since I can't bring Haley back for you on the show, I'm doing it here, and fixing few things more. I hope you enjoy it. Happy B-day.**

"You all want to get drinks?" Rossi asked. The team had just gotten back from a long case, but half them were in the mood to cut loose and have some fun.

"I'm going home," Derek said, "Hotch, you want a ride?" he asked since Hotch's vehicle was at home, he'd picked him up before they'd gone on the case since it had been three in the morning when they'd gotten the call.

"Yeah, I'm going home too," Hotch said, "Let me just grab my bag," he said.

"Wait, you're leaving before we do?" Emily asked, "Getting lucky?" She teased.

"Come on you know them two, they both have kids at home, JJ already checked out on us hour ago," Rossi said, "Penelope is working for home for the next month so she's already there," he added.

"True," Emily said, "If I had kids I'd probably be heading home as well," she said, "But I want to cut loose have some fun," she replied.

"We're gone, try not to burn the town down you three," Derek said, "And keep Reid out trouble," he added.

"Ha, unlikely, after all he's dating Emily, she's ready to tear the town up," Rossi said.

"Have fun with that," Hotch said before Derek and him headed for the elevator.

"I resent that," Reid shouted after them.

"Whatever you say kid," Derek replied before he went through the office doors.

"You don't have to come inside," Hotch said.

"Yeah well I am, the last time I didn't walk you inside Haley was gone with the kids and Foyet was waiting on you," Derek said, "I'm not making that mistake again," he replied, "And who is the boss right now?" Derek asked.

"Not by your choice, but I don't see you complaining," Hotch said.

"What you wanted somebody on the outside to do it?" Derek asked, "No way in hell," he replied, "Just let me know when you want the job back," Derek said.

"I think for now we're safe on you having it for while longer," Hotch said as he opened the front door walking into the house. The lights were out, which was normal since it was after midnight, "Where are you going?" he asked when Derek walked passed him.

"David or me do this every damn time you know what I'm doing," Derek said before he went to check the kitchen out making sure nobody was hiding. It kept him sane knowing this time he was living Hotch in the house with a psycho path. This time Haley, Jack, and Britney, their six month old daughter was also home.

Jack was four now, and never slowed down, he always wanted to do something, mostly outdoors. Britney had her dad's hair and hazel eyes; she was adorable at six months. Derek wanted to keep them both alive, along with Haley and Hotch, he didn't want Foyet to come back and surprise them again. He still felt guilty for leaving that night, and he was relived that Haley had been with her sister Jessica that night.

Hotch went upstairs letting Derek do his normal check, he wasn't going to argue with him, it was no use, he'd never admit it because he was capable of defending himself, but with surprise attacks like last time, he thanked god that Haley, Jack and Britney had been with her sister Jessica. Knowing that they could been home and been killed had been enough to want him to make them go with the US Marshall that had offered protection, but Haley had refused, she didn't want to hide.

Derek made his way back up after checking the basement, he knew that Hotch had checked upstairs, but since he hadn't come back down he went up. Three months ago he wouldn't have needed to know that Hotch and Haley were okay along with the kids. Jack and Britney were like his niece and nephew he didn't care if it wasn't blood, the team was family.

"Nightly check?" Haley asked with smile at Derek as she came out the nursery.

"Hey, we didn't wake you did we?" Derek asked.

"Britney woke up, Aaron's in the shower, and Jack is asleep, we're fine, Nick came by every day to make sure, he did check before you all got here as well," Haley said, "You didn't have to ask him to watch out for us, but thank you," she said.

"Hotch wasn't letting you three stay here alone when we're away, and you are Mrs. Stubborn," Derek teased, "I gotta take off, I get home I'll call Nick tell him we're back," he added before giving her a hug.

"Thanks Derek, and thank you for doing Aaron's job for right now, he isn't as stressed out, but I know once that bastards caught he's going to take it back," Haley said, "Now go get some sleep, I'm pretty sure you're going to have mad house in the morning when they get out the bed and find their dad home," she said.

"I'd rather live in a mad house with kids than be stuck in complete silence," Derek said.

"Penelope's still up," she said.

"Yeah, she called me hour ago I told her I was dropping him off and I'd be home soon as I checked the place out," Derek said, "Since we got the weekend off why don't you four come over in the morning, or afternoon," he said.

"Maybe Sunday afternoon, I got Aaron for three days, we're staying in for two them," Haley said.

"Have fun," Derek said before he took off down the stairs grabbing his jacket off the back the couch before he went back out to his truck driving home. He took out his phone setting it in the holder on the dash before he hit the number one on the speed dial calling Penelope.

"Hey, hot stuff, you coming home now?" Pen asked.

"Yep, half hour I'll be laying beside you on the bed," Derek said, "Don't worry, I got it on speaker, I'm not driving and holding the phone," he said.

"Okay, then I'll talk, handsome," Pen said.

"So how are the munchkins?" Derek asked, "They still up?" he asked.

"Nope, I got them to bed at nine, it was a miracle, I told them they had to go to bed or Daddy wouldn't come in when they got home and give them all a hug," Penelope said.

"Baby girl, you telling me I'm going to spoil them," he said with smile, "I'm going to call Nick then I'll call you back, let him know that Hotch is at home now," he said, "I love you, princess," he said.

"Love you too, my wonderful husband, see you soon," Pen said before she hung up putting the phone back on the nightstand.

Derek walked into the house half hour later tossing his bag on the floor, he could get it in the morning, he was tired and wanted a shower before crawling into bed with Penelope after he went to their kids' rooms. They had a three story house, with the third floor being mainly Pen's office area with one play room for the kids while she worked.

It was another month before she was going back to work since she was working at home, she'd taken three weeks for maternity leave this time, and then Pen had wanted to go back, after talking with Mark, who was the Director of the FBI, he'd agreed that she could work from home for while till she wanted to come back to the office and work.

He walked up to the second floor, which had their bedrooms and went into Penelope and his bedroom first. "Hey, you awake?" he asked.

"I was about to doze off," Pen said sitting up.

"I'm sitting for minute then I'll go in their rooms," Derek said, "Gotta give my baby girl kiss too," he said before he kissed her.

"You keep kissing me like this and you will be a daddy again really soon," Pen teased.

"I'm not complaining," Derek said, "I wouldn't mind another baby around here."

"Derek, I just had Kaitlin like a month ago, and you're wanting another kid, give me at least till she's two," Penelope said, "I love having your children, but handsome, give mama a little break," she said.

"Can we have sex yet?" he asked.

"Behave and you might find out in the morning," Penelope said before pulling him to her giving him a kiss.

"Soon as I shower the kids, and kiss the shower I'll be back," Derek said.

Penelope started giggling, "Derek, I think not being able to have sex has messed with your mind, either that or our kids finally caught up with you," She said, "You just said you're going to shower the kids and kiss the shower, I'd prefer you keep our kids dry right now," she teased still giggling.

"You think that's funny do you?" Derek asked before he started tickling her making her squeal out, "It's been a month since we could have sex, and I'm tired, don't make me spank you," he said making her laugh even harder.

"You wake the kids up and I'm going to spank you," Pen said, "Mercy," she finally squeaked out when he leaned down capturing her nipple through her shirt, "Derek," she whimpered forgetting about the tickle fight she'd just lost.

"Soon as I get back, I'm going to ravish you woman," Derek said before he got up after he kissed her claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Hurry back, hot stuff," Penelope said when he broke the kiss, she watched him leave going to their kids' rooms.

It hadn't been planned out how many kids they'd wanted, but after they'd gotten married after the first year that Penelope had joined the BAU, they'd started on that family. They had decided they didn't want to just be best friends, they wanted more, needed more, and Penelope had told him that she wasn't settling that she wanted to marry him, and that was just what they did, they'd gotten married on her birthday.

Nine months later Melissa Danielle Morgan had been born, she was five years old and a daddy's girl all the way. She'd about died as she'd put it, the day she'd started kindergarden and Derek had to leave her there. He'd thought she'd never stop crying, it had been a month solid of tears every time he dropped her off, she'd gotten used to it, but she still hated going. She had shoulder length blonde curly hair just like her mother, and both her parents' chocolate colored eyes. She'd gotten Derek's skin tone.

Derek opened the door to her room going over to her bed squatting down beside it. He picked up her stuffed bunny she slept with that Hotch had given her on her birthday. Her real bunny was locked up in its cage on her desk and the kitten she'd gotten last week from Nick was curled up in the cat bed in the corner. They called her Mel most the time, except when she didn't want to listen, which seemed like always these days. He was dreading the teen years, but he had eight more years before he had to worry about that and he was going to enjoy these days with her.

He stood back up making sure the covers were on good before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you daddy," Mel said.

"I love you too," Derek said giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you're home," she said.

"I'm glad to be home too, get some more sleep, and in the morning I'll let you help me with breakfast," Derek said giving her another quick kiss before he tucked her back in.

"Okay, night daddy,"

"Night, Mel," he said before leaving her room.

The next room that Derek went to was his oldest son, Devon Alexander Morgan who was almost four. He had his own room as well, across from Mel's; he went inside looking around to make sure there were no toys in the floor since Dev loved leaving them out. They were trying to teach him to clean up his toys, but it was still a process. There were glow in the dark stars and moons all over the ceiling. They didn't want to put a plug in light in there since he liked to go around pulling things.

Devon had sandy blonde hair that was short, his parents brown eyes. He was the spitting image of his mother. He's squeal out just like his mom would when he was being tickled, and every time Derek had to tell him no he'd go running to Penelope saying Daddy is mean. He didn't mind though, because he knew his son loved him, just like he loved him.

Devon was out going though, and he tried to be a big boy most the time doing everything that he could to be like his dad, when he wasn't running to Pen to tell when Daddy was doing something he shouldn't be doing as Penelope put it. She always said that Dev was making sure his dad didn't get hurt.

Derek looked over at the foot the bed finding Clooney sound a sleep there. He took turns sleeping in the kids' rooms, Derek didn't know how he remembered which room he'd slept in the night before, but he was never in the same room two nights in a row, except for Penelope and his room. Clooney stayed in there on the weekends, how he knew that he'd never know, but come Saturday and Sunday he was in their room.

Devon was fast asleep on his stomach facing the wall. He had a car bed, that Derek had gotten him and he'd put FBI on the side of it instead of a number. It was black like the SUV's that they had gotten so that all five the kids plus Penelope and him could all ride in together. The covers were kicked off halfway into the floor and when Derek picked them up he found the stuffed bear that Devon slept with most nights.

Derek covered him back up giving him kiss on top the head before he put the bear against the wall so he'd see it when he woke up in case he needed it. On the way back out he picked up the books that were on the nightstand putting them back on the shelf before he left closing the door back.

Cameron and Michael who shared a room were next, they were the only set twins they had so far and they were two. They went by Cam and Mike or double trouble when they were getting into mischief. Cam was the older of the two by ten minutes. He had had little bit hair so far, but mostly he'd taken after his dad in that department. He had brown eyes like the rest his siblings and he'd gotten the traits of both his parents. He could be out going at times, and wild, but other times he'd be shy not wanting to talk much at all for days at time.

It had scared them little at first, since he hadn't talked at all till he was almost two, but now that he was two and half he didn't want to stop talking when he did start. He followed his big brother Devon around trying to do everything that he did. It had taken while to get him potty trained though, the worst task imaginable for the little guy. Bath time was a nightmare as well, he didn't like the bathroom, and he hated water. Penelope had put Derek in charge of his bath time since she always ended up wetter than Cam did.

Mike on the other hand had his mom's blonde hair, and of course both his parents hazel eyes. He never wanted to go to sleep at nap time, and bed time was more of a battle ground with him then the other three, Kaitlin wanted to sleep all the time since she was the youngest, so that didn't count. Mike was always tired and cranky around three, but he refused to go down for his nap, if you tried he'd fight tooth and nail. They'd tried everything even laying with him, but didn't work, so they just let him wear his self out and come bed time, he was fast asleep, except on bath nights, since he knew bed was coming next he went as slow as possible.

They shared a puppy for a pet, which Rossi had gotten them few months back. Penelope had helped them name him, which they'd said wasn't fair, but they'd settled on Thunder after a debate between Thunder and Chocolate. He was a black German Sheppard, he was about nine months old and after many attempts at trying to train him to be a police dog, David's friend had given him to him for the twins after Thunder wouldn't stay still long enough. However after Penelope had given him a lecture about what not to chew on he'd listened just like Clooney knew not to chew on Penelope's things even though he was over grown puppy himself.

Derek walked over giving each them kiss straighten the covers up on them before he left the room after he put Thunder in the doggie bed since he'd been about to fall off Mike's bed. "That'll be more comfortable," he said giving the pup a rub behind the ears before he walked out.

Lastly Derek went to the nursery were Kaitlin was sleeping. She didn't have much hair yet, but what she did have was a dark black like Derek had when he was about fifteen until he was eighteen and he went and shaved it all off and kept it like that. He leaning over the crib giving her kiss on the forehead, "Daddy loves you always," he said with smile. In the mornings when he was home he'd get up change and fed her spending some time with her while Penelope took care of the older kids. It was hard to find some alone time in the house with the four older children, and he didn't have a favorite, he loved them all the same, but spending half hour with Kaitlin in the nursery in the mornings meant lot to him.

She was the youngest and the last six months he'd been gone a lot. He missed them all a lot when he was gone, and couldn't wait to get back home to Penelope and them. He'd never thought he'd be married with five kids by the time he was thirty-six, but he was and he wasn't changing anything about that.

Penelope was fast asleep by the time Derek got back, he took quick shower before crawling into bed snuggling up to her, their older kids would be up by seven which meant he'd get five hours of sleep, and he could deal with that, he'd gone seventy-two hours before after a case which he hadn't slept in forty-eight hours then Mel had the stomach virus, and Penelope had it as well. He'd been up with them both for twenty-four hours, not getting any sleep, he'd taken the next day off from work, he had tried to make it but it hadn't been possible.

Hotch and Gideon had told him to stay home and get some sleep, if they got a case he could meet them there the next day that he need some rest as well. His mom had been watching Devon and the twins for them for few days, so they'd gotten lucky and missed the bug thankfully.

Right now all he wanted to think about was sleep, because he was exhausted and running the BAU wasn't easy and if he was going to be running after four kids the next day and Jack as well he was going to need it.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. He's got his hands full but he loves it, one more chapter of fun then 100 is getting a rewrite. **


	2. Day Before

**Rewind 100  
Chapter 2  
Day Before**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you all enjoy. I own nothing **

Haley woke up to the sound of Britney crying the next morning; it was almost seven so she cut the monitor off and went to check on the little girl. It was still early so she didn't want to wake Aaron up. Usually they didn't make it out the bed until after nine if he was home and didn't have to work. Jack ended up in their room and they went back to sleep again. This morning however, she wanted him to sleep more it had been after midnight when he'd gotten in and two before they'd went to bed.

She went into the nursery picking Britney up to soothe her cries. "You're okay, I got you," she said before going to the rocking chair with her.

"Mommy is daddy home?" Jack asked coming into the nursery few minutes later. He was still in his PJ's and half asleep still.

"He got in last night, but he's still sleeping," Haley said, "He'll be up in couple hours, you want to help me with Brit?" she asked.

"K," Jack said coming over to her and standing beside the chair.

It was almost eight-thirty when Hotch got up going down stairs finding Haley in the kitchen working on breakfast, the table was set, with the radio on low. She was singing and dancing to a song that was playing at the moment. It was times like this he was glad that they had worked things out.

Jack was sitting at one the empty spots that didn't have a plate at it coloring or drawing at the moment. He was lost in his own little world having his own fun before breakfast. Hotch knew he was waiting for him to come down stairs. He watched them for couple more minutes before he said anything.

"Daddy," Jack said when he looked over seeing his dad standing there; he got up going over to Hotch.

"Hey buddy," Hotch said picking him up giving him a hug, "What you been up to?" he asked.

"Helping mommy," Jack said, "Now I'm drawing," he said.

"What you drawing?" Hotch asked walking over to the table giving Haley a smile looking over at her.

"It's family picture," Jack said.

Aaron picked the picture up and smiled at it, "You're doing a great job, you have ways to go though," he said.

"I know, but Uncle Derek and Aunt Pen have a lot kids," Jack said with smile, "I'm working on Aunt JJ and her family as well," he said, "Uncle Reid, Aunt Em and Pop David," he added.

"You're going to need much bigger piece paper for that," Hotch said, "Maybe we can find you one later, how does that sounds?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Jack said, "I was running out room," he replied, "I haven't even got to the pets, and Uncle Nick," he said.

"How about we put away the drawing and we eat breakfast for now?" Haley asked bringing two bowls on the table. Hotch put Jack back down so he could put his drawing and other art stuff up so they could eat. "Did you sleep good?" Haley asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Best I could," he replied before giving her a kiss, "When we catch him I'll sleep better knowing you are all safe," he said hugging her again.

"Aaron, you have to stop worrying, I know that it is terrifying, and I'm hoping it never happens, but we know what to do if he does," Haley said, "Derek got Jack that phone and taught him to work it, he's got his number on speed dial number 2 you're number 1 Nick is 3," she said, "Between David, Nick, Derek and you I think I know every move there is in self defense," Haley replied, "Nick comes here twice a day when you're home, Derek swings by at lunch if you can't, and you are home at seven every night," she said.

"I know, but Foyet won't give you a fighting chance, until he is caught or dead, I'm not taking chances," Hotch said, "You three are all I have, I lose you all then it's over for me," he replied, "You're not the only one that is going stir crazy from this, and Derek still feels guilty," Hotch said.

"Aaron he's still got the bullet from the first time; till Foyet is dead he's not going to forget he almost died, and that you almost died too, if you had he wouldn't have forgiven himself for leaving you alone that night," Haley said, "It might annoy you, but David, Derek and Nick check this place out every day keeps them three sane knowing we're okay." She replied.

"I know, I'll be glad when this is over," He said before Jack came back into the kitchen.

"I'll go check on Britney then be right back," Haley said.

"I'll go, you sit and eat," Aaron said giving her a kiss before he went back upstairs to check on his daughter.

Derek was already up making breakfast when Melisa came down stairs at eight-thirty. Penelope and the other kids were still in bed though; he was going to wake them up once he had breakfast ready. "You're up early," Mel said rubbing her sleepy eyes before climbing into one the chairs at the table.

"Couldn't sleep, I thought you all would be up at seven," Derek said.

"Mommy wore us out last night," Mel said, "She let us watch Scooby Doo until nine after we played outside till seven," she said with smile.

"Are you tattling on your mom again?" Derek asked.

"No, just stating a fact," Melisa said.

Derek couldn't help but smile, "It'll be at least twenty minutes before breakfast is ready, you can go play, inside though, till then," Derek said.

"K," Mel said before she took off into the play room which was beside the kitchen. It was a smaller living room like; it had TV for their cartoons and the educational stuff for the younger ones that hooked up to the TV. The other side the room had toys, stuffed animals three book shelves all full of books for babies all the way up to some chapter books that they would sometimes read on the weekends when the kids were about to go to bed or at the weekly story time that Derek would do on Sunday afternoons when Jack came over to play as well.

It was half hour before Penelope came down stairs along with the rest of their children. "Daddy," three voices yelled in union when they saw Derek.

Derek squatted down giving all three of them a hug, "Hey guys," he said with smile.

"You can't leave again," Devon said, "Mel and mommy was going bananas," he said.

Derek looked up and Penelope with smile, "I don't see any Bananas growing out her," he said with laugh looking back at his son, "Mel looked fine to me as well," he added.

"Well they were at each others throats," Dev said, "Mel was being a little…"

"Don't finish that," Penelope said, "And I took care of smarty pants in there," she said, "I'll go get her, let daddy help you wash up for breakfast," Pen said before going to get Mel.

"So what happened between Mel and mommy?" Derek asked.

"Mel got in trouble at school," Devon said, he was fast talker just like his mom could be at times, and he loved to tell on his siblings, "She got put in time out for not listening after the teacher told her it was nap time she wanted to play. Mommy got a note about it after Mel tried to rip it up," he said, "She is on punishment, no desert," he added, "And she has to go to bed early, except last night when we thought you were coming home," he said.

Derek knew that Mel hated nap time at school, most the time she'd pretend she was sleeping, so far she'd been doing good, but he should known that she couldn't last much longer with that. He'd told the teacher she couldn't last long with a nap, she hadn't had one since she was two. It was like with Cam it wasn't going to happen any more and to force her to go to sleep for half hour or hour was like pulling teeth.

They'd thought about home school, but they'd wanted to try with regular school, it wasn't private though, it was public, they were trying that right now, but the way things were going with work Derek didn't know how he could home school her, unless Penelope stayed home full time working from here like she was doing right now.

Penelope was cleaning up the breakfast dishes, they had a system, if Derek cooked she'd clean the dishes up, and if she cooked he'd clean up. It had taken almost three months but he'd taught her how to cook, not wanting her or their daughter to starve while he was at work or out town. Fast food wasn't going to cut it either, she'd been patient enough to learn thankfully and after couple set backs she'd finally gotten the hang of it.

"Dreaming about your hot stuff again?" Nick Wells asked coming up behind Penelope. He was one Derek's closest friends outside the BAU team; he was US Marshall and right now was keeping an eye on not only Haley, Jack, and Britney, but Penelope and the kids when Derek was gone just in case Foyet came after them as well. Nick was well built like Derek was, and they'd grown up together in Chicago, went to college together, but Nick had joined the FBI right out college before joining the US Marshalls three years back. They'd kept in touch though since Nick had worked out of Chicago for the longest time, when Derek had moved down to Virginia he'd stayed before coming down three years ago when he joined the US Marshalls.

He had brown eyes, brown hair and was practical joker but knew when to be serious. Nick was also married to Derek's little sister Desiree, they had little boy Ryan who was one now. Desiree was on her way to becoming a nurse like her mom had been. The two of them and Ryan had moved across the street six months back. Nick had been assigned to Haley, Jack and Britney even though Haley had refused to go into Witness Protection Nick was still looking after the three them. He had become close friends with Hotch and the rest the team along with the kids, they loved him to death.

"I have you know I was thinking what I was going to do with you the next time you scared the shit out me," Penelope said, "You're not staking Hotch's house out?" Pen asked.

"Aaron told me that till Monday I was off duty, he wasn't planning on leaving the house, but I'm going by there in few, I wanted to check in here first," Nick said, "Derek upstairs with the kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think Devon is still talking his ear off about everything that happened while he was away," Pen said.

"He got it from you, first time I met you, I didn't think you'd ever stop talking," Nick said.

"Don't you start with me, Nick Wells or I will let Derek kick your butt," Pen said with smile.

"Ha, he's too busy being a dad to really care about kicking my butt," Nick said, "I'm going to talk to him then going to check in at Aaron's house," he said, "I'm going out the front door so I'll say bye now," he replied.

"Next time knock, don't use your key," Penelope said calling after him with laugh. Derek and Nick had been the closest thing to best friends they'd known back then, both their dad's had died when they'd been young, Nick hadn't had the misfortune of seeing his dad die, but Derek had. Nick had been four when his dad had died, and William Morgan had been a sergeant father to him till he had died.

Between the two of them they'd kept each other sane, they were like brothers, Nick had been there for Derek after everything had came out about Carl Buford, he'd turned the bastard in after what he'd done to Derek. Nick couldn't live with what had happened and not tell somebody even though Derek had been scared he'd lose everything he'd gained. They'd stuck together over the years and now Nick was there again for Derek helping him out checking in on his family while he was gone, along with Hotch's family.

Derek was giving Devon a piggy back ride when Nick got upstairs. "Hey bro," Nick said to Derek, "Think I can steal your dad away for minute, Dev?" he asked.

"NO," Devon said, shaking his head, "My time with daddy," he replied.

Nick smiled, "I promise I'm not taking him away from you," he said picking Devon up off Derek's back, "Five minutes tops," he added.

"Fine, but you owe me a bunny," Devon said, "Mel doesn't share," he replied with pout.

"You have to ask your dad one that one buddy," Nick said, "I do have a puppy that I'm looking for a home for, you might could convince him," he said with smile.

"Nick don't you even dare tease my son," Derek said standing up, "I said we are taking a break on animals right now, since Penelope asked for another cat, I mean I love them, but right now I think the ones we have are enough," he said.

"Well I got two rabbits, two dogs, three kittens and two puppies, not including the three horses that the two of us share," Nick said.

"What did you need?" Derek asked changing the subject.

"I found this on the back your truck; I was coming in to see if you wanted to ride with me to Hotch's place, but I'll let you have some fun here," Nick said, "Thought I'd give you that first though," he replied.

"It's not for me," Derek said looking at the envelope.

Nick put Devon down before taking the envelope, "It was on your truck, I thought it was for you," Nick said.

Derek took it back opening it up before taking it to the table that was in the room and dumping the contents. It was pictures, and all of them had The Reaper's trade mark sign in red on them. "Shit," Derek said grabbing the phone out his pocket and hitting Hotch's number on the speed dial.

Hotch was relaxing on the couch cuddled up with Haley watching Peter Pan with Jack while Britney was sleeping in the portable crib. His cell was in his pocket when it started going off.

"Where are you at?" Derek asked soon as Hotch answered the phone.

"Home, watching a movie," Hotch replied, "What's up?" he asked.

"Have you gotten a package or envelope?" Derek asked him grabbing his keys from the bedroom going down stairs.

"I haven't moved off this couch in three hours," Hotch said before he finally got up going outside to so he didn't disturb the movie and he didn't want Haley to over hear case they had gotten a case and he had to leave.

"I'm on my way over there, I just got damn envelope full pictures, Nick's staying here with Pen and the kids," Derek said. "Foyet's back," he said going out the door to the truck.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoy, I'm going to set things up like the show did though but Haley WILL NOT die. **


	3. Bang Bang Bang

**Rewind 100  
Chapter 3  
BANG BANG BANG **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Soon as Nick had found the envelope and took it to Derek, the team had started working on trying to find where Foyet was at. They knew he was close by, and if he'd left Derek the pictures of his family they all knew that he wasn't going to just go after Hotch this time, he was going back to finish what he'd started when he hadn't killed Derek after he took care of trying to hurt Hotch.

Nick was staying with Haley and the kids while another Marshall was staying at Derek's house. He wanted to be there with them to protect them himself, but he had to find the bastard that had started all this. Once he caught him then he would take few days to spend with his family until then Derek was going to do his best to find The Reaper and keep his family safe.

Nick locked the back door so that he knew nobody could get in. He'd told Haley to stay upstairs with the kids till he had the down stairs secured. He'd locked the basement up made sure that nobody could get in. He wasn't taking chances he had another Marshall staying with Penelope and Derek's kids at the moment. He didn't trust enough to think that Foyet wouldn't go after them as well.

Once he had the back door locked he went to the windows making sure they were all locked as well. Then he went upstairs to where Haley was at. "I got all the doors and windows locked," he said, "I want to get you out of here though, this isn't safe," Nick said.

"I can't leave Aaron," Haley said.

"He already agreed for you three to go into witness protection, he can't live with you dead, Haley, he can leave with knowing you are safe, but not dead," Nick said, "I'm being nice here, I'm staying here with you, but this can't go on forever and you know it, either he gets bolder and comes here or he keeps taunting Aaron, Derek too now," Nick said, "Since I was little Derek's watched out for me, I've watched out for him too, and you are family to him, that means your family to me, Haley, I won't let you die," he said.

Haley knew he was right, but she didn't want to leave Aaron knowing it might be long time before she could come back to him. "Okay, I'll go," Haley said finally, "I want to see Aaron first," she said, "Can you take us there please, then I'll go," she said.

"Yeah, get some stuff packed I'll call Derek let him know we're coming there, I don't want Hotch coming here it's too risky," Nick replied stepping out the room letting her pack. He called Derek and after second ring the line went completely dead. "What the heck?" Nick asked all it was now was static, "Damn it," he said looking down at his phone. He went over to the land line, but he didn't use it, knowing it was too risky; he had no way of telling Derek that he was coming.

"Does your phone still work?" Haley asked coming out the bedroom, "Mine won't go through," she said.

"Does Hotch have any guns here?" Nick asked, "Besides his for work?" he asked.

"Derek has them locked up at his house in the cellar, where the kids can't get them, they didn't want to risk it," Haley said, "So no, he keeps his work guns in the safe," she said.

"What's the combo?" Nick asked.

"My birthday," Haley said before Nick went back in Haley's bedroom to the wall safe.

Hotch was looking at the pictures again that Derek had brought over the morning before. He was wishing that it was somebody else's family, anybody but his. Since he'd seen the pictures he couldn't stop thinking about Haley being taken away from him. Jack and Britney as well, he'd kept his family together this long, he'd worked out the problems that Haley and him ran into few years back.

He'd fought with everything in him to keep his marriage on solid ground, they still had small stiffs here and there, but it wasn't over work, it was the small things you laughed at later. Hotch didn't want to think that Foyet would go after Derek either, he knew if it did happen that Derek wasn't going to let him go, he'd take him down any means possible. He flipped on the evidence bags over that the pictures were in and froze in his chair.

They'd gone over all the pictures, before forensic had run them for prints, but he didn't remember this one. He got up going out the conference room where he'd been sitting since the meeting had ended.

"Was this picture in the envelope?" Hotch asked.

"What?" Derek asked before he took the picture, "That's my sister's house," Derek said, "She's at the hospital on call though, Ryan's down stairs at the day care," he said, "Nick's at your house," he said before taking out his phone, but Rossi walked in before he could call Nick.

"Foyet delivered those pictures no doubt," Rossi said, "The camera on the side Derek's house caught him," he said, "Penelope went through the footage, and he's been there more than last night," he replied, "Twice in the last week, but he always stayed away from the other cameras, without enhancing the pictures you wouldn't have known, he was so far away."

"He was watching Nick's house," Derek said, "He's got perfect view from there," he said, "I'm going to check in with Nick see if he convinced Haley to go with him," he replied before walking away after telling them to keep looking.

Haley had finished getting few things, she'd left her phone upstairs, and she couldn't take it with her that she knew. Jack and Britney were still in the nursery she was waiting before she got them. Jack had fallen asleep and she wanted to let him sleep while longer before they left.

"Having any luck?" she asked Nick, he'd been trying to get the phone to work again, but it wasn't.

"No, somebody's jamming the signal, I can't get through, and they can't call in," Nick said, "I'm going to take the stuff to the car then come get you and the kids, least amount of trips possible," he said.

"Okay," Haley said before Nick went out the door taking the three bags she'd packed one for her, Jack, and Britney. Haley was looking around at the pictures of Aaron and her with the kids. The living room was full the pictures of their family and extended family as well.

She's packed one of the pictures that they'd taken two months ago. It had the entire family in it. JJ, Will and Henry, Emily and Reid, Derek, Penelope and their five kids, Nick, Desiree and Ryan, Rossi, along with Aaron her, and their two kids. The kids had been holding their pets when the picture had been taken, so even they had been in the picture. It had been taken by Mark, who'd come over that day along with few other friends.

The phone ringing cut into her thoughts and she went to answer it. "Hello," she said.

"Is this Haley Hotchner?" the man asked on the other end.

Without thinking she answered, "Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"DON'T LET HIM IN," Nick cut in yelling into the phone as well before Haley heard gun shots.

Haley froze dropping the phone; she'd just heard Nick get shot and she knew he was probably dead. She bit back the tears before she finally got the shock shaken away enough to go to the door and make sure it was locked, but before she could get there it was kicked open. She stopped just before it hit her finding herself face to face with the man that tried to kill her husband and Derek as well.

"Hello Haley," Foyet said, "It's nice to finally meet you," he replied.

"You can't hurt me," Haley said.

"I can do a lot more than just hurt you," Foyet said, "Nick's dead and nobody will know that anything is wrong," he said.

"The neighbors heard the gun shots, they'll call the police, Aaron will come for us," Haley said.

"Sorry, yeah Aaron's dead too," Foyet said, "I took care him this morning," he said with sick smile hoping she'd believe it, "Derek won't know any difference when he calls and you tell him you went with Nick, and you will tell him that, the signal will be back up any second now," he replied.

Jack had woken up when he'd heard the gun shots, he'd went to see what was wrong but stopped at the top the stairs when the door had been kicked open. He listened to what the man down stairs had said; he took off to his bedroom soon as he'd heard that Nick and his dad were dead. He went as fast as he could. Once he got there he climbed onto his bed pulling the cell phone out of his pillow case before he took off to where he knew he'd be safe.

He climbed into his hiding place where he always hid when his dad was home working on things in his office. He hit the right buttons that Derek had taught him before hitting the call button. He shut the lid on the chest like that Hotch hadn't put anything in since Jack loved playing in it.

Derek was walking out The Director's office when his phone started ringing Mark was standing beside him they'd been walking back to the bull pen. Derek stopped before opening his phone. "Jack," he said he had specific ring tone for him, after what had happened few months back, he'd made sure that Jack knew how to work the phone he'd gotten him and set ring tone on his own phone so when he called he'd know it was him and answer it no matter where he was.

"Uncle Derek," Jack said into the phone, "Is daddy dead?" he asked.

"What?" Derek asked, "No, why would you think that?" Derek asked him.

"There is man down stairs, he told mommy that Nick and daddy were dead," Jack said.

"Listen to me, stay were you are at, Jack, I mean it, don't get out of there," Derek said, "I will be there in five minutes," Derek said.

"Okay," Jack said and Derek could tell that he was crying.

"Your dad isn't dead, Jack, I promise you that," Derek said, "I need you to hang the phone up so the bad man doesn't find you, okay," he said.

"I don't want to," Jack said.

"You have to stay safe and hidden, that means you have to hang up, I'll be there soon I promise you, and until your dad or I come and get you, don't leave," Derek said.

"I promise," Jack said before he hung the phone up.

"The bastard's there," Derek said, "I gotta go, get the rest the team there," he said before he took off towards the stairs going down them till he was in the garage. He got into his truck before he took off; he had to get there before Foyet did something to Haley and the kids.

"So where is your little boy at?" Foyet asked, "Upstairs with his baby sister?" he asked.

"No, he's with friend," Haley lied.

"It's not nice to lie to a man with a gun, I know he's in here somewhere, call him down here," Foyet said.

"No, you can kill me but don't you dare touch my kids," Haley said.

"Just you won't work, I mean I gotta make Aaron suffer, and then it's Derek's turn," he said with smile.

Haley bit back her tears; she knew there wasn't much chance of getting out of this. "What, you said he was dead," Haley said remembering what Foyet had just said.

"Oh did I, slight mistake, he's not dead yet, but he will be," he said, "Since I am reasonable, I'll let you say goodbye," he replied before he handed her Nick's phone he'd taken from him. Haley caught it looking down at it before she started dialing Aaron's number. She had her back to the window watching Foyet as he walked around before he came up behind her. "NOW," he shouted making her jump as she hit the send button on the phone.

Derek parked the truck around the corner and took off up to the fence that Hotch had up, he knew one spot that they hadn't gotten around to fixing yet that was loose. He pushed it forward before sliding through the opening, it was tight fit, but he got through it. Once he did he took off to the front the house dropping to the ground and crawling past the window that looked outside before he stood back up going to the driveway.

Nick was lying in front of the car, but unlike what Foyet thought, he wasn't dead. "Thank god," he said seeing Derek, "Haley's in the house we were trying to leave," he said.

"I gotta go help her, you going to be okay?" Derek asked.

"Doesn't matter, you have to save Haley, go," Nick said. Derek handed him his phone before he took off back to the side the house.

Hotch was talking to Rossi when Mark came into the bull pen, then man was almost sixty, but he was litterly running. "What's wrong?" Hotch asked before his phone rang, he saw Nick's number and picked up up, "Nick what's wrong?" he asked.

Foyet smiled to himself waiting for Haley to say something he turned around to check on what was going on outside and it was just in time to see Derek Morgan who came crashing through the living room window tackling him to the living room floor taking Haley down with them.

"Nick?" Hotch said again into the phone before he heard glass shattering and Haley screamed out. "HALEY," he yelled but right before the phone went dead he heard a gun shot.

**TBC**

**AN: I don't know if I'll get to update tomorrow so I'm leaving you with a second chapter hope you enjoy. Derek pulled reverse Foyet and went through the living room window into the house this time instead of out of the house. **


	4. Saving The Day

**Rewind 100  
Chapter 4  
Saving The Day**

**AN: I own nothing, thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy.**

Derek crashed through the window taking Foyet and Haley both to the ground, he'd wanted to avoid her, but where Foyet was standing behind her, it wasn't possible. He rolled just enough so that he was away from Haley, taking Foyet with him.

Haley screamed out when Derek and Foyet crashed into her, she hadn't known what had happened at first since she'd been trying to think what to say to Aaron. She didn't want to loose him, and she didn't want to die, then she'd been on the floor, shattered glass all around and she could hear Aaron screaming her name into the phone before it went dead, that was right before she heard the gun shot.

She grabbed the phone and got to her feet before heading towards the stairs, she had to find Jack and Britney. She turned around needing to know who'd been shot, but all she could tell was that Derek was trying to knock the gun out Foyet's grip, the bullet hole in the wall behind them gave away that Foyet had tried to shoot him but missed.

"GO," Derek yelled at her when she was still standing there. Haley took off upstairs away from the fight and the possibility of getting caught in the cross fire.

"You're not going to win," Foyet said, as Derek finally knocked the gun out his hand, it went flying across the living room. Neither of them saw where it landed as they tried to knock the other off balance. Derek crashed backwards into the table that was behind him, it split in half with his weight and Foyet's going down on it.

Soon as Derek hit the ground he used all his strength rolling so he was on top again. He punched Foyet in the face and Derek heard the guys jaw crack or break when his fist connected. He punched him as hard as he could again this time he knew something broke because Foyet yelled out, before bring his knee up connecting with Derek's ribs.

Derek ignored the pain that shot through him, as he tried to hold his ground as Foyet continued slamming his knee up into his side trying to knock him off. Derek finally rolled off getting to his feet as quick as he could. Foyet followed getting off the floor he went after Derek trying to take him back down to the ground, but Derek punched him in the face sending him back into the lamp that was in the corner.

"Soon as kill Haley, you and those kids, Aaron's next," Foyet said coming back trying to punch Derek but he blocked it, "Then your wife and kids," he said with sick grin before Derek punched him again, sending him back into the grandfather clock that was behind the bastard.

"Touch my family and I'll find way to torture you for life," Derek said grabbing him by the shirt collar, pulling him out the clock before slamming him against the wall, "You hear me you son of a bitch."

Foyet spit blood out his mouth at Derek, "I won last time, I'm winning this time," he said before he brought his fist up trying to punch Derek again, but he blocked it connecting his fist with Foyet's ribs hitting him there with three hard punches to his ribs making more blood come pouring out his mouth.

"You DIDN'T WIN," Derek yelled grabbing Foyet again, but he used it against Derek shoving them backwards until Derek was against the fire place. Foyet went to punch him but Derek ducked pivoting his weight bring his knee up again connecting with the bastard's ribs which made him groan backing up.

"You didn't win either," Foyet said coughing up blood watching Derek move away from the fire place, "Knocked you out cold, stood there for good ten minutes debating on whether to kill you or make you suffer," he said, "I can tell that this was so much better," he said, "But this time, you're going to die," he said charging at Derek sending them both over the couch knocking it over.

Derek groaned landing on something hard that hurt like hell when he landed on it. He was trying to keep Foyet's hands away from his throat while he reached for what was digging into his back. Foyet got the upper hand wrapping his hands around Derek's throat before he pulled his head up slamming it back on the floor. Derek finally grabbed what was under him pulling it out from under him bringing it up. He was trying to stay awake as Foyet tightened his grip, he refused to die, he wasn't going to let this bastard win again.

Foyet realized too late what Derek had found, and before he could slam his head down again Derek pulled the trigger on the gun that Foyet had earlier, he pulled it three times firing it directly into the bastard's head. Blood splattered all over Derek's face, but he didn't care, it was finally over. Foyet fell down on top of him, but he shoved him off gasping for air as it rushed to his lungs.

Haley heard the gun shots from upstairs and she couldn't help the tears that started falling even harder. It was either that Derek was dead and Foyet was coming for her and the kids next or that it was finally over, the nightmare was behind them and Foyet was dead.

She had found Britney upstairs she was crying at the top her little lungs. Haley finally got her to stop crying rocking her back and forth. She'd locked herself into the master bathroom across from the nursery.

Jack had heard the gun shots from where he was hiding as well, he covered his mouth in case it wasn't Derek that came for him, and he was fighting the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He was putting his trust in Derek that his dad wasn't dead, but he didn't know about his Uncle Nick.

Derek moved away from Foyet's body getting up with a groan holding his side. He didn't know if his ribs were cracked or bruised, but he'd deal with that later. Right now he had to find Haley, Jack, and Britney. Soon as he got to the stairs the front door opened and Hotch came in the door with his gun drawn. "He's dead," Derek said looking over at Foyet's dead body.

"Haley, I heard her screaming before the line went dead," Hotch said.

"Yeah, I sorta crashed through your window, scared her when I took Foyet to the ground," Derek said, "He was in the way I couldn't just walk in, so I crashed through your living room window trying to avoid her but the bastard moved," he said.

"Where are Haley and the kids?" Hotch asked worry on his face still not knowing where his family was at.

"Jack's hiding, he called me, I was going to get him, he thinks you're dead, Fucking bastard said you and Nick were dead, I told Haley to run, she went up the stairs," Derek said trying to get it all out.

"Find Jack, I'll find Haley," Hotch said before he took off up the stairs Derek right behind him. "Haley," he called out trying to find her.

Derek went into Hotch's office before going over to the chest that was beside the desk opening the lid finding Jack still there. "Uncle Derek," Jack said.

Derek picked him up giving him a hug, "I got you," he said holding to the little boy. He'd fought like hell not to let Foyet win, because he knew what would have happened if he had. He knew he should go and find Hotch, but he just wanted to hold onto Jack. Derek didn't care who walked in and saw him at the moment as he let the tears fall, Jack was safe, Foyet was dead and the nightmare was over. Nobody had died besides the bastard that should been long dead.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked.

Derek smiled through his tears, "Because you're safe, alive, and the bad guy is gone," Derek said.

"But mommy, Brit and Uncle Nick," Jack said, "They're not okay," he added letting his own tears fall.

"Your mom and sister are fine, and Nick's going to be okay," Derek said, "I promise you," he said, "You want to go and find your mom and dad?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack said before Derek walked out the room going into the hallway finding Hotch hugging Haley with Britney between them, "Daddy, Mommy," Jack called out.

Hotch took him from Derek giving him a hug, "Thank you," he said to Derek.

"Yes, thank you," Haley said before she hugged him, "Penelope's right, you are a hero, and don't you dare object," she said.

"I just took him out, Jack's the one that called me, he didn't want his mom to get hurt," Derek said, "Or his little sister," he said with smile.

"You both saved the day, and you saved my family," Hotch said looking at Derek.

"You'd do the same for me," Derek said, "I'm going to check on Nick, just take your time," he replied before he went back down stairs, he'd put the wall back up that he kept up to protect him at times, he could think about it later, when he was safe at home with Pen and their kids.

Nick was in the back of one the ambulances, the medic was working to get the bleeding to stop, and the bullet was still lodged in his shoulder. "You going with?" the medic asked Derek before looking at him, "Or should I ask are you okay?" he asked noticing the dried blood on Derek's face where he hadn't got some of it off.

"Not my blood," Derek said, "Just wanted to see him before you took off," he said.

"You kick his ass?" Nick asked from the stretcher.

"Yeah, pretty sure that Hotch is going to want to move now, the living room's a mess," Derek said.

"You think, you went through the damn window," Nick said, "They said I'd be okay once I get this damn bullet out me," he said.

"Soon as I finish here I'll be by to see you," Derek said.

"Just get Ryan for me, take him home, Desiree's on duty today, one less thing I'll have to worry about," Nick said.

"No problem, I'll get him after I leave here," Derek said.

"You better get your ass checked out too," Nick said, "There is blood all over your shirt," he replied.

"Not mine, shot the bastard in the head," Derek said.

"Taking page from your big brother I see," Nick said with smile even though it hurt.

"Hey, I'm the older one here," Derek said with laugh, "I got a month on you, but I'm going to let them get you outta here, I'll come by in the morning," Derek said before he got back out the ambulance closing up the doors before it took off.

JJ and Rossi came over once he was standing in the driveway looking around. "Is Nick okay?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah, he took bullet, but he's going to be fine," Derek said.

JJ gave him a hug, "You okay?" she asked when she hear him groan out in pain.

"I'm fine," Derek said.

"I just saw Hotch and Haley's living room, half the place is torn up, the couch is flipped over, the table is busted, the clock is shattered and you went through the window, you're getting checked out," Rossi said, "Don't care if you are the damn boss right now, get your ass over there and let them check you out," he said.

"Damn, you just got told," Emily said, "But we're glad you're okay," she said.

"Dude you went through the window," Reid said, "I would never thought of giving him what he did to you," he replied.

"I wasn't, I was thinking about getting Haley far away as that bastard as possible," Derek said, "Getting Jack and Brit out of there too," he replied.

"You gave him what he deserved, all I gotta say," Emily said, "Derek," she said looking over at him, "You sure you're o…" she didn't finish the last word before Rossi and Reid were trying to keep Derek from hitting the driveway face first when his knees buckled under him.

"Derek," JJ said as Rossi started checking him over trying to find what had caused him to collapse.

"JJ get them over here with stretcher," Rossi said when he pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood.

**TBC**

**AN: I know cliff hanger again, but Foyet is dead, Haley, Jack and Britney are safe, Nick is going to live. I'll update later today sometime.**


	5. Wait and See

**Rewind 100  
Chapter 5  
Wait and See**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Thanks for the help on this chapter Kathy. **

"What happened to him, he was fine?" Rossi said to the doctor.

"He has two broken ribs and huge gash on his back," Dr. Johnson said, "A piece of glass that went into his back opened up a small gash, it took me good ten minutes to get the glass out his back, once I did I closed up the wound," he said, "When he fell something shoved the glass farther into his back, what I could tell it looked like the imprint of a gun," Johnson said.

"Is he going to be okay?" JJ asked.

"Agent Morgan will be fine, I stitched his back up, when he wakes up I can wrap his ribs, he's going to be sore for while," the doc said, "He's lucky it could have been a lot worse if one his ribs had punctured his lung," he stated, "We're going to keep him over night make sure that nothing else is wrong, but if he checks out he can go home tomorrow afternoon," he told them, "When his wife gets here I'm going to need to talk to her however," he added.

"Is something else wrong?" Rossi asked him.

"I just need to talk to her when she gets here," the doc said.

"Can we go see him?" Emily asked.

"He's still asleep, but two at a time can go in for now," Johnson said.

"Thanks," Reid said before the doctor walked away.

"Has anybody told Pen?" Emily asked.

"Haley went," Hotch said coming up behind them, "She's going to stay with the kids," he said.

"Is Uncle Derek okay?" Jack asked, he'd refused to go with Haley till he knew that Derek was okay so Hotch had brought him so he could see that Derek was okay along with Nick.

"Yeah buddy he's going to be okay," JJ said before she picked him up, "You want to go with me first?" she asked.

"Can I daddy?" Jack asked looking over at his dad.

"Yes, stay with JJ though, I'm going to check on Nick, but I'll be back," Hotch said.

Jack nodded before JJ and him walked into Derek's room, "You sure he's okay?" Jack asked, "He doesn't look okay."

"The doc said he can go home tomorrow afternoon," JJ said.

"He was fine," Jack said looking up at JJ, "Why?" he asked.

JJ didn't know what to tell him, it took her second but she finally came up with something, "Even heroes have their bad days, but he's going to be okay, Jack."

"He's has to wake up, we need him," Jack said.

"He knows that," JJ said.

"No, every time Aunt P tells him that he says he's nobody's hero, but he is," Jack said, "He's mine," he replied before going to sit in the chair that was beside the bed.

Derek woke up, opening his eyes blinking at the bright light, he wasn't sure what had happened, one minute he was standing then he'd heard Emily saying his name, but that was all he remembered until now. He knew he was in the hospital, but he didn't know what happened. He groaned trying to sit up before he reached for his side.

"Crap," he groaned out barely above a whisper.

"You're awake," Penelope said with smile looking at him.

"Hey, baby girl, what happened?" he asked.

"Where do I start?" she asked.

"No I meant why am in here?" Derek asked her.

"You got few broken ribs, and there was piece glass in your back, when you landed on the gun, it shoved it farther into your back, it missed your spine thank god," Pen said, "Another inch over and you wouldn't be walking," she replied.

"I didn't even notice," He said.

"Doc said you were running on adrenaline and you finally came down from the high and that's why you collapse," Pen said, "Those vests don't just protect you from bullets, handsome," she said.

"Sorry, I was in hurry, I left it in the truck, I just wanted to get Haley and them out there," Derek said.

"I know, Emily and Reid went to stay with the kids, Nick's okay, doc said couple days he can go home too," Penelope said, "I told the others to go home, but you had certain somebody that wouldn't go till he knew his Uncle Derek was okay," she said.

"Where's he at?" Derek asked.

"Hotch took him to get something to eat, they should be back soon," Pen said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine now, but you scared the hell out me for while there," Penelope said, "Thought I lost you, I called Mark and he wouldn't tell me what was going on, then Haley showed up at the house with Britney," she said.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Derek said.

"It's finally over, and we're all safe again," Pen said, "But so help me god, you ever run out there without some kind of backup again, I'm going to skin you alive," she said, "He could have killed all four of you, Derek," she added, "I love you more than anything in this world, you can't go and die on us, I know you're the boss but still, you are my husband, and you gotta think about few other things too sometimes," she said.

"Mark knew, I know you're pissed at me, baby girl, but I couldn't just wait," Derek protested, "I'm fine, Nick's okay and so is Haley and…"

"Derek they removed piece glass from your back, three inches long, another damn inch you would never be walking again, don't you get that, you did brave and heroic thing, but you have bruises all over your throat, the doc said if he'd tightened his grip any more he would have crushed your wind pipe," Penelope said.

"That's why it hurts like hell to talk," Derek said.

"Yeah, doc said it would hurt for while," Pen said, "Jack said you were talking funny earlier when the doc asked what happened to your throat," she replied, "They didn't notice the bruising at first, they were too busy trying to stitch your back up," she said.

"I'm okay now," Derek said pulling her closer giving her a kiss.

"I'm full," Jack said pushing the rest his food away.

Hotch didn't say anything, he'd ate over half of it at least, he'd been trying to get him to eat half the day, but he'd promised him if he would eat they could go back up and wait till Derek woke up. "Okay, we can go back up," he said.

"Daddy," Jack said when they reached the elevator.

"Yes," Hotch said back.

"Are you sure that Uncle Derek's going to wake up?" he asked.

"I promise you buddy, he's going to be okay, and he's going to be chasing you around the yard before you know it," Aaron said picking him up.

"Why was Aunt P crying then?" he asked.

"Those were happy tears," Hotch said.

"Like the ones that Derek, mommy and you had?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were happy that you were safe, Penelope is happy that we're safe too," Hotch said.

"Okay," Jack said before hugging his dad.

The doctor was leaving the room when Hotch and Jack got back to the room. "Hey, he's awake if you want to see him, just don't let him talk too much," Johnson said.

"Thanks doc," Hotch said before he went into the room letting Jack down so he could go over to Derek.

Jack went over to where Penelope was, "Can I?" he asked looking up at her then to Derek.

"Yeah, I'll help you," Pen said lifting him up.

Derek shifted some so Jack could lay beside him; he put his arm around him as Jack lay down against him. "You killed Mister Hyde for good," Jack said resting his head against Derek's chest.

Hotch and Penelope smiled looking over at Jack and Derek, they knew the reference he was making, it was one the villains in Captain America, which was his favorite cartoon. Derek had gotten him the box set for his birthday, this year and they'd watched Jack's favorite episodes at least ten times already.

"Yeah I did," Derek said.

"You're Superman," Jack said back, "And you can't die," he added.

Nobody said differently knowing that Jack already knew how it could have went, he might be four, but he knew enough to know that Mister Hyde as he called him had come to take his family away. Mighty Mouse, which was Derek's nickname for Jack, had help save the day this time.

"Captain America, Superman, and Mighty Mouse," Penelope said looking at the three them, Hotch was Captain America to Jack, Derek of course being Superman and Jack Might Mouse, three superheroes.

"Don't forget my Oracle of Quantico," Derek said with smile up at her, "Where's Haley?" He asked.

"She's on her way here, Emily and Reid went to watch the kids, she's bringing Britney with her too," Hotch said. "I think somebody fell sleep," he added looking at Jack, "You better get some sleep too, and if you don't mind can I have my job back?" Hotch asked.

"Go right ahead," Derek said, "I'm not going to be at work for while," he added.

"Good to know, till farther notice you're not stepping a foot into the BAU," Hotch said, "Catch you there she's spanking you," he said with complete serious face.

"I'm not going to argue," Derek said.

"And no more talking for while," Penelope put in.

"Yes my Goddess," Derek said with smile.

**TBC**

**AN: Next chapter will be fast forward but not by too much.**


	6. Three Days Later

**Rewind 100  
Chapter 5**

**Three Days Later**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. Next chapter will be the last, but I got more ideas. Glad you've all enjoyed.**

"Can I come sit?" Melisa asked coming into her parents' bedroom.

"Of course you can," Derek said before Mel came over getting up on the bed and sitting beside him.

"Mommy said I'm not supposed to let you talk, and you have to listen," Mel said with smile up at him.

"What mommy don't know won't hurt her," Derek said, he was already going crazy being stuck in the bed, because Penelope wasn't letting him out less he was going to the bathroom or eating and even then it was short time. Apparently when the doc had said don't move around too much, she thought he said never move unless life or death, adding food and bathroom to that list.

"Mommy said she'd get the paddle out and not for me either, her special paddle," Mel said, "The one that requires us not being here when she brings it out," she replied with smile.

"I think I'll risk it," he said, his throat was still sore, but it didn't hurt as much to talk now. Derek still had the bruises around his throat, that was going to take while to go away. "How you know about that?" he asked.

"Uncle Nick said you and mommy are into freaky stuff," Melisa said, "That is why once month we stay there for the weekend," she added before she laid down.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with your Uncle Nick," Derek said.

"But he doesn't know I heard him telling Aunt Des that," Mel said, "You can't say anything," She replied, "Absolutely no way."

Derek smiled at her; she could be like her mom at times, eavesdropping when she shouldn't be. "No more eavesdropping," he said.

"That's when you learn the most, mommy always does it," she said, "She's outside the door now," she added.

"She is?" Derek asked with smile, "You sure, because mommy is supposed to be behaving," he said.

Penelope was standing in the hall with smile, she'd told Mel not to tell him she was there. She knew that Derek wasn't going to stay in the bed forever, not up here alone so she'd told Mel to keep him company. She'd planned on sneaking off, but she'd wanted to listen for few minutes, it was always nice seeing him with their kids and the other kids in the family. There had never been a doubt he'd be a great dad, and he was.

"Might as well come in here, baby girl," she heard Derek say.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Penelope said coming into the bedroom.

"Well motor mouth junior here started talking and said that her mom was being naughty," Derek said looking at her.

"I'm being a good girl, you're being the naughty one," Penelope said trying to keep serious face on.

"Are you two going to kiss, because if so I'm leaving," Mel said looking between her parents.

"No smarty pants," Penelope said but Derek grabbed her hand pulling her to him.

"Yes we are," he said before pulling her to him kissing her, "You're next," he added when he pulled back not wanting to go too long or he might not be able to stop kissing his wife, and with nobody to watch the kids it wasn't the best idea.

"NO," Melisa squealed, but Derek got her before she could take off, "Mommy," She squealed.

Penelope smiled before taking her daughter, "I think the tickle monster is looking for you," she said.

"NO," Mel squealed, "Anything but tickle monster," she pleaded.

"I don't know, you been eavesdropping just like your mom," Derek said giving them both a smile.

"I promise not to do it anymore," Mel said.

Derek smiled at her, he knew she'd never be able to keep that promise; she did it all the time. "If you can convince your mom to let me go down stairs for while, the tickle monster will stay in hiding for while," he said.

"Mom, please, daddy gotta come down stairs, other wise the tickle monster going to get me," Mel said, "I'm begging you here," the five year old said giving her mom her best puppy dog look, sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

Penelope looked at her daughter then to Derek, "You're not moving off the couch, and no getting in the floor," she said crossing her arms giving him the same look she gave the kids when they were sick.

"Yes mother," Derek teased her with smile.

"YES," Mel yelled out, "Come on daddy, Uncle Aaron and Aunty Haley is down stairs, with Jack and Brit," she said, "They watching TV with Uncle Spencer," she added.

"We have company and you didn't tell me?" Derek asked.

"They got here while you were still asleep, so I set Mel up here to check, I was going to tell you, promise," Pen said.

"Sure you were," Derek said before he got up, "You can take that, and I'll…"

"Will behave," Mel said, "Like mommy said," she added before she took off out the room going back down stairs.

"What do you want to watch next?" Reid asked looking over at Jack. Haley and Hotch were playing with the twins and Devon in the next room and Britney was asleep. Everybody else was scattered around the house, so he'd came into the living room with Jack who was watching some movies.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"What about Batman?" Reid asked flipping the station to one the cartoon stations that Derek had programmed so the kids could go right to it; Reid still believed that Penelope had done it though since most what Derek wanted to watch involved sports, mostly football.

"No, I don't need Batman, Uncle Spencer; I got my own super heroes," Jack said looking up at Reid, "Can I go outside and play?" he asked.

"If you'd like," Reid said with smile of his own.

"I'll wait and see if Superman comes down here first," Jack said with smile on his face.

"Huh?" Reid asked confused, "Jack," he stared before Mel came down the stairs.

"Superman's coming," Melisa said running to Jack, "He's going to save us from the tickle monster too," she replied.

"Who's Superman?" Reid asked.

"You should know that one, you are a genius after all," Derek said, "He's the guy with S on his cap flies around the skies," he replied, "But in this house that would be me," he added.

"Daddy's Captain America," Jack said, "And you know me,"

"Mighty Mouse," Reid said.

"Right," Jack nodded, "Can we watch the Looney Tunes?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to go outside?" Reid asked him.

"Not now, Superman gets to play, you can watch with us," Jack replied before going over to the DVD collection and pulling out the Looney Tunes.

"I'll let you three watch, I'm going to see if the others want to play," Reid said.

"K, but you have to put it on, Daddy can't move off the couch," Mel said, "Mommy has banned him from moving," the little girl sad.

"I thought he was Superman?" Reid teased.

"Well even Heroes need some help," Jack replied with huge smile looking at Reid. "And Aunt P say they need to have it drilled into their brain they are heroes," Jack said.

"I think Superman finally understands," Penelope said coming into the room.

"Good, no more saying he's not hero," Jack said before going over to the couch and climbing up before moving closer to Derek.

Melisa went over sitting on the other side of her dad while Reid put the cartoon on. "We love you daddy," she said.

"Love you too, Uncle Derek," Jack said.

"I love you both," Derek said back, he could never pick a favorite between his kids or any of the other kids, he loved them all.

"Well let you three watch, lunch will be ready in an hour and Hotch is grilling so don't even think about it," Penelope said, "You're staying right there, Mighty Mouse you're in charge, Superman tries to move come tell the grown ups," she said.

"You got it, Oracle," Jack said.

Later that night after the kids were in bed, Haley and Hotch had left with Jack, and Reid had taken his leave as well, Penelope went into the bedroom finding Derek standing beside their window.

"Hey handsome," She said going over to him, "Want to cuddle up, I could sure use some snuggle time," she replied. Derek didn't say anything he just nodded still looking out the window, "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Derek said finally, "Just thinking," he added.

"Nightmares again?" she asked knowing already he'd had few since he'd gotten home, "Want to talk about it?" She asked him going in front of him so she could see his face.

"Not really, but I will take some snuggles," Derek said, "Oh shit," he said next.

"What?" Pen asked worried.

"I just said snuggles, I don't snuggle," Derek replied, "I've lost my mind."

"No, you haven't lost your mind, hot stuff, you got it right, we snuggle here and cuddle on the couch," Penelope said, "But I promise not to tell nobody my super hero snuggles with his Oracle," she replied before taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

"That's Hot stuff to you, baby girl," Derek said with smile before he kissed her, he didn't stop until he had to pull away for air.

"We can't," Pen said.

"You shush, it's my back, not my dick and if I want to do you I will," Derek said, "Don't give a damn," he added, "I'm pretty sure you're in the mood to be cowgirl tonight, because I gotta have you woman, now,"

"I give a damn, I don't want my husband hurt more," Penelope said stepping away, "I am…" she got cut off when his hands came up pushing the straps on her nightie down, "Derek, no, cuddles only, we can't," she said again.

"You want cuddles or you want me?" he asked.

"Cuddles with you, now behave, Superman or you will be sleeping alone," she said before going to her side the bed.

Derek looked at her before he sat down on the bed; she wanted to play this game the he'd play. He got under the covers cutting the lamp out beside his bed, he'd already done what he had to for the night, and if she wasn't willing then he was going to sleep, she could cuddle the pillow, he thought to himself.

"Hey," Penelope said when his lamp went out.

"Hay's for horses," Derek said putting hand behind his head and the other one on his chest before closing his eyes, "Night."

"I wanted cuddles," Penelope said giving him a pout, "Derek," she said again, "Don't you pretend you're asleep," she added.

Derek didn't answer her however, he was going to see how long it would take her to do something or change her mind. Sometimes it took forever, others she'd pout till he changed his mind, this time it wasn't going to happen.

Penelope grinned before coming up with plan herself, "Your Oracle wants some loving now," Pen said, but Derek said nothing, "You want to pretend you're asleep fine, I'll just pleasure myself," Penelope said.

Derek bit his lip to stop from letting the moan out, the vision she'd just painted with those words alone, but he had stronger will power than she did. He could resist, after all he resisted that time when she'd said talk dirty to me and it was Straus and not him, hardest thing in his life to resist, but he had. At least till he'd gotten home then he'd talked dirty to her all day till she'd finally shoved him against her office door and taken him right there, damn that had been best day in long time back then .

"I'm imagining you fingers pinching my nipples, before you take one into your mouth," Penelope said, she moaned running her fingers over her chest over top her nightie, "Your tongue licking my nipple once you pulled it between your teeth, oh god yes," she whimpered.

Derek closed his eyes trying to pretend he wasn't listening, but he was, and she had already gotten him that much harder.

"You're kissing me again, I love the feel of your tongue against mine," she said.

Derek grinned oh she was going to play this game was she, he couldn't exactly be on top right now, that much he did know. "Go any farther and I'll spank you," Derek said.

"Your lips moving down my body," Pen said, "They're so close to where I want them," she said letting a whimper out.

"PEN," he said giving her a look.

"God, just fuck me already baby, I want you…"

"Penelope Garcia, stop," Derek said.

Penelope giggled before she pulled her covers up, "Your fingers thrusting inside me, touching all the right spots," she was going to keep going.

"If you stop now I'll cuddle," Derek said giving her a look, he was already hard he didn't know if he would die but it felt like it.

"But I want you inside me, I need you inside me, oh god, Derek I need you so badly," Penelope moaned.

"I'm warning you, baby girl, one more word out your mouth and I'm going to spank you," he said.

"Then you're going to have to spank me, Agent Morgan, because this Tech Kitten is being very naughty," Penelope said pulling the covers back, moving so she was straddling him, "I hear a groan this is over," she said before kissing him.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks Kathy for the Batman line that Jack said. One more chapter left it's been fun =)**


	7. Epilogue

**Rewind 100  
Chapter 7  
Epilogue **

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I own nothing. Hope you enjoyed your birthday present Kathy. Glad I could fix the mistakes.**

"Hey where's Derek at?" Haley asked over the phone, he'd showed up on his motorcycle, it had taken her minute to realize it was him. She really needed to tell Aaron to invest in one those, because she couldn't help but think what it might be like to have her hubby on one those. He'd wanted to ask them something and they were waiting to see if he got around to asking certain wife of his.

"I have no idea; he took off on the motorcycle at the crack of dawn," Penelope said, "Clooney was still asleep in our bed when he took off, that is saying something since he's usually up when Derek is," she replied.

"I'm sure he will be back soon," Haley said, "However that husband of yours scared the hell out me this morning, didn't know who was here at first light," she replied, "I was up with Brit, but wasn't expecting him," she said.

"He got the all clear and he's been going nonstop for two weeks now," Pen said.

"Aaron didn't even tell me that they were leaving till the last minute, didn't say that Derek went with," Haley said.

"I would have, but been busy, five kids, about the same about of pets, and Des had fight with Nick she was here two nights, they made up though, she said she wanted like dozen more kids, think it freaked him out, he said two was good," Pen said.

"Yeah, he called here looking for her, told him best to wait it out," Haley said, "I better go, call me later."

"Okay," Penelope said before she hung up.

_________________

Derek pulled up in the driveway at almost noon, he'd had to take care of few things. He had just gotten back the day before after horrible case in Dallas. He'd spent half the night with the kids and the rest with Penelope. This morning he'd just really wanted to talk off on the bike for while, needed time to think about few things.

The doc had given him the all clear two weeks back, but soon as he'd gone back they had case, that ended horribly. Pen knew the details she'd seen the live feed, watched the Unsub kill the family. He'd seen it but only after she'd watched it, all he'd thought about was it could have been them or Hotch's family. He needed to get away for while, and they had few days off. After the hell of the last seven months he really needed something to get back to when life was good, and the job didn't come home with you.

Derek had gotten up and taken off to ask Haley a favor, he knew she'd be up with Britney, since it was early. It had taken while to plan this without Penelope finding out. So far she didn't know and in hour he would be handing her set keys to what he'd gotten them. Penelope always wanted one, she always said she hated the beach but it wasn't true, not really, after he'd gotten her on the beach that time, she had never complained again.

"Daddy," Cam said running up to him with smile on his face.

Derek got off the bike putting his helmet on the seat before picking Cameron up. "Hey buddy, what you up to?" he asked.

"Playing," Cam said.

"Sounds like fun," Derek said, "Where's mommy at?" he asked.

"Wing," Cam said pointing to their swing set where the other Morgan children were at along with Nick, Des and Ryan.

"Hey bro," Desiree said, "Pen was wonder where you went," she added.

"The surprise," Derek said, "I'm going to go and pack bag, you good with bringing it?" he asked.

"Yeah go," Nick said, "We got you covered," he replied.

* * *

Derek packed few things in duffle for him and Penelope before he went and got few things so the kids would have their clothes too. The case had caused him to miss celebrating his anniversary with Penelope so he was making it up to her. Nick had place at Virginia beach, and the house next door had been put up for sale, it had been great deal so he'd got Nick to look at it for him and after seeing the pics which he'd been sent, he'd went for it. He just hoped that Pen would love it too.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked walking into their bedroom seeing him pack a bag, "NO, you can't be leaving on a case again," she said.

"What, no," Derek said, "I'm not leaving, we are leaving," Derek said.

"Huh?" Penelope asked.

"Our anniversary, baby girl, I got us something for it and it requires us to take little trip," he said.

"Handsome, we have five wonderful kids we can't take a trip now, we got nobody to watch them," She said going over to him.

"I asked Haley, she agreed," Derek said, "Mel and Devon are staying with them, JJ is going to take Kaitlin for us, so she can get used to having two kids since soon she will being having another one," Derek replied.

"Eight months is not soon," Penelope said.

"Reid and Em are taking the twins, I got it covered, no arguing now move you sexy ass," Derek said kissing her nose, "Oh and grab your bike outfit, we're riding the motorcycle," he replied before leaving the bedroom.

-----------

It had been while since Pen had been on the back of the bike while Derek was driving. She'd sat on it few times, but after she'd gotten pregnant again he hadn't wanted to risk it. Over protective husband and father, she'd tried everything to convince him, but no he'd refused and locked the bike up.

However now, she was holding onto her very sexy husband as he drove the bike going down the Virginia coast highway. She hadn't wanted to leave the kids, but a weekend away with her hot stuff was what she needed, she was putting the case out of her mind, and thinking about their missed anniversary. Derek had promised to make it up to her and that was exactly what he was doing.

Derek was smiling to himself under the helmet; his baby girl was finally back on the motorcycle with him. When she'd gotten pregnant with Katie, she'd about killed him for doing so, but he knew her, she'd do the puppy dog face and he'd cave, but he was being safe. He wasn't going to lose his wife and baby, no way.

He knew what wrecking a motorcycle could do, he'd wrecked before, car had ran red light and he'd had to slam on his breaks, one reason he didn't let the kids near the bike or Penelope drive it, he wanted them safe. It was dangerous if in the wrong circumstance and he'd about found out six years back. Thankfully he'd gotten out of it with concussion and pavement burns on his back, and leg. It had hurt like hell, but he'd been okay.

Derek shook his head from the negative thoughts bringing himself back to Penelope holding onto him, she had her arms wrapped around his body and all up against him. He was hard as hell at the moment, good thing they were going fifty-five down the road and not close to a stopping place because he would pull over and have sex. They'd done it before, it had been hot as hell too, but if he thought about that he was livable to crash and he didn't want that.

-------------------

It took them another two hours before they got to where they were going. Derek pulled up to the house that he'd told Pen he was renting, but he had in reality bought it, it was part of the anniversary present for her. It was place they could escape instead of going to Nick and Des' all the time, now they had one of their own.

"Wow, handsome this is beautiful," Penelope said.

"Not as beautiful as you, Goddess, but second best," he said before he got off the bike. He was wearing leather pants, black button down shirt with his leather jacket over it, pair of leather gloves and had on biker boots. Penelope had about fallen over when he'd walked out the house dressed like that. Even after five plus years he could still knock her dead.

Pen moaned looking at him, "Hot stuff, you keep dressing like this and we're going to have to get you fixed other wise I'm going to be pregnant left and right," She said.

"You mention the V word, woman and I will spank you good," Derek said, "Hour with the paddle will do you good," he replied as she got off the bike.

"I'm just saying, we're going to have to do something, because, hot stuff, you looking so damn fine right now, hot doesn't even begin to cover what I am thinking of doing to you," she said before pulling him into a kiss letting her hand go under his shirt feeling his toned abs, "I'm thinking a second round of sex on this motorcycle," She replied.

Derek growled his approval, "Tonight me and you out here," He said kissing her until they both needed air, "But right now I got present for you," he said taking her hand after placing their helmets on the bike.

"I love surprises," Penelope said before she followed Derek up to the house.

-------

Haley, Hotch, Jack and everybody else was trying to be quiet waiting for Derek to walk in the house with Penelope. Derek had told them to be there when they arrived; he'd taken the scenic route mostly so they could have the time to get there before them.

The kids were having a hard time with being patient and after another second Mel was about to go and open the door herself, however Nick picked her up so she wouldn't go spoil the surprise. Like mother like daughter, and Derek had little clone too, his name was Cameron Morgan.

Derek opened the door, he had Pen's eyes covered and lead her right up to their friends before uncovering them. "SURPRISE," everybody shouted making Penelope jump a little.

"What the world?" she asked before looking at Derek.

"Happy anniversary baby girl," he said with smile, "Oh and this house," he said looking around, "It's ours," he replied giving her the keys.

"What?" she asked.

"You always wanted one and well we've been using Nick and Des' for so long, it sorta out grew us," Derek replied, "It only has four bedrooms, this one has seven," he said with smile.

Penelope smiled at him, "You little devil you," she said before she hugged him, "Thank you handsome," she replied.

"Don't thank me completely, Nick helped out," Derek said.

"Well he has a wife that can give him some loving, I got husband to think," Penelope said giving him a kiss.

"Hey don't forget about us," Haley said with smile.

"I didn't forget," Derek said, "When we get back to the house you two can borrow the bike, just no playing football on it," he said.

"How do you play football on the motorcycle?" Jack asked.

"It is sex," Melisa said with smile.

"NICK," Derek said turning to his friend, "you tell my daughter one more thing about that and you and me going to have a chat," he said.

"Mommy said it," Mel said, "On the phone to Aunt Emily about her and Uncle Reid, that is how they having a baby," the little girl said.

"I told you somebody was listening," Emily said to Penelope with smile.

"Wait you told her before me?" Reid asked.

"I'm Pregnant," JJ said jumping in with smile on her face; she was just sad that Will had to work and couldn't come.

"I so need to monitor what you say," Derek said, "Talking about me at least I toned down the cussing you need tone the other down," he said with smile.

"Why, what did I do?" JJ asked.

"Not you, Jayje," Derek said, "My wife," he said turning to Penelope.

"Monitor what I say, I need to monitor what you read," Penelope said with smile on her face.

"What do I read?" Derek asked, "I watch sports, cartoons, and Hannah Montana, great show yes, but I can only take so much after seven hour marathon I was tired," he said.

"Time out you two," Hotch said before they could start their normal banter about kids, TV, and other things that they had to monitor the others viewing habits on. It was funny to watch the two of them, most the time it could last half hour, but today they were all going to be having some fun.

"Why?" they said at the same time looking at Hotch.

"Because we got some celebrating to do before you two get lost in banter for an hour," Aaron said.

"Wait did you say you're pregnant?" Derek asked looking at JJ, "Dang you two work fast, talk about Pen and me," he said with smile.

"Look big brother, you can it," JJ said.

"She's right, because I'm pregnant too," Emily said.

"No ganging up on my hubby," Penelope said.

"Time out two," Rossi said cutting in before everybody started talking again and they lost track of what they were there to celebrate.

"Yeah we got another thing celebrate too," Haley said, "Derek and Nick are both off the injured list," she said with smile.

"True," Desiree said, "Hey kids what you say about giving Superman and Batman hugs?" She asked.

"Nick is Batman and Daddy is Superman," Mel said with smile before going over and hugging them.

The rest of the kids did the same before Jack finally went over standing beside Derek, "What about Captain America?" he asked, "Doesn't he get hug too?"

"Of course he does," Derek said with smile, "Free super hero hugs all around," he said looking at the kids.

**THE END**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Happy B-day Kathy glad you loved the present. **


End file.
